


Her world

by Mymi092



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymi092/pseuds/Mymi092
Summary: Dans un monde médiéval, pas tout à fait comme le notre, une Dame mène une armée vers de nombreuse victoire au nom du Roi.Ce mélange a cette quête la soif de sang de notre principal protagoniste qui prends énormément de plaisir à tuer, revendre les biens des perdant et les vaincu eux même pour faire sa fortune et celle de ses hommes.La question que ce pose tout le monde est jusqu'ou ira-t-elle ? Et trouvera-t-elle une raison d'arrêter ?





	Her world

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je publie le premier jet de cette histoire. Je m'ennuyais ce matin au boulot et je voulais savoir si elle mérite d'être continué.  
> Il s'agit la d'un bout du premier chapitre.  
> Je prends toute les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Je sais que mon français est une cata et je ne prendrai pas ombrages si vous me corriger ;)

Elle plongea son épée dans le flanc gauche de son ennemie. Elle était sûre d'avoir touché un organe vital.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un regard satisfait et un sourire aux lèvres.

Il lâcha son épée n'ayant plus la force de la soulever et lui attrapa le bras tenant une petite lame à son cou. 

Il savait ce qui allait suivre, la mort. Il regarda la jeune femme devant lui. Il l'avait sous-estimé. Bien sûr qu'il pensait avoir l'avantage. Qui penserait que cette frêle créature pourrait le mettre à terre aussi facilement ? Mais sont instructeur lui avait bien inculqué de ne pas sous-estimé son adversaire quel qu'il soit. Ce fut son erreur. 

Elle lui trancha la gorge puis la tête qu'elle prit avec elle. Elle se retourna, la bataille était pratiquement terminée et avec leur leader à terre, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minute avant qu'ils lâchent les armes. 

Elle attrapa la première monture qu'elle trouva et s'élança vers la colline ou elle était sûre de pouvoir surplomber le champ de bataille. 

Elle aperçut une corne d'appel sous un corps juste au sommet de la colline. Elle descendit et la ramassa.

L'emblème de l'ennemie était gravé sur celle-ci. Elle éclata de rire avant de soufflé dedans deux fois. 

La bataille se figea et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle jeta la corne a terre et brandi la tête fraichement tranché. 

"Mes Chers Antaliede, il est selon moi, au vue des joyeuses, que dis-je triste circonstances, temps de lâcher vos armes et laisser mes hommes prendre soin de vous." Dit-elle en secouant la tête encore toute fraiche qu'elle brandissait. 

Elle n'avait pas besoin de hausser ou hurler pour qu'on l'entende. Elle avait l'attention de toute les personnes encore debout après une journée de massacre incessant. 

Le peu d’Antaliede encore debout lâchèrent leurs armes. 

Elle regarda ses hommes les rassembler et les diriger vers une parcelle du terrain de bataille qui n’avait pas était touché par cette dernière.

Elle remonta sur le cheval et ce dirigea vers eux. 

Une fois qu’elle les rejoint elle descendit de la monture et chercha son second. 

« Aaron, quels sont les dégâts sur mes troupes ? »Lui demanda-t-elle en récupérant une cape sur un corps ou elle enveloppa la tête qu’elle reposa sur le cheval.

Elle regarda une partie de ses hommes attacher les prisonniers et le reste faire le tour des morts pour récupérer ce qui peut encore servir. 

Pour elle un mort est un mort et une fois mort il ne lui servait plus à rien. 

« A première vue nous en avons à peine perdu un quart, alors qu’il doit rester un tiers des Antaliede » Lui dit-il en essuyant son épée sur la cape d’un des prisonniers. 

« Et une fois qu’on ce sera débarrassé des blessés graves ? »Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en le regardant remettre ses cheveux en place en ce regardant dans le reflet de son épée. 

Il leva le regard vers elle. « Je dirais un peu moins de mille sans compter ceux qui reste dans leurs village. »

Elle remonta à cheval « Parfait, récupérez ce qu’y peut être revendu, mettez les prisonniers pas trop amoché dans le fourgon et brulé le reste ». 

Elle tourna son cheval et se dirigea vers son campement. 

‐--------------------------------------------  
Une fois arrivée elle descendit du cheval attrapa la tête qui suinté du tissu qui la recouvrait et tandis le cheval à l’un des palefreniers avant de ce diriger vers sa tente ou l’attendait son écuyer. 

Elle jeta la tête dans un coin de la tente.

« Dame Anya, j’ai ouïe dire que vous avez gagné le combat contre Sir Navarre de manière aisé » Lui dit-il tout excité en l’aident à enlever son armure.

« Tout à fait vrai ! Il pensait me battre tout simplement parce que je suis née femme, pff. La était tout son erreur me sous-estimé. » Une fois les lassés défait elle jeta l’armure par terre et ôta la maille de protection et ses sous vêtement. Elle entra dans le bain bien chaud que lui avait préparé l’écuyer en avance. 

« Ahhh, qu’est-ce que ça fait du bien. Verse-moi un verre d’hydromel. Le plus fort. »Elle ferma les yeux et tendit le bras une fois qu’elle le senti s’approcher. 

Elle porta le pichet à la bouche et en bu une grosse gorgé. 

« Rien de tel qu’un bain chaud et de l’alcool après une bonne bataille, ne crois-tu pas Ian ? » Lui demanda-t-elle les yeux toujours fermé. 

« Je ne saurais dire ma Dame, mais cela m’a l’air bien agréable ». Lui répondit-il en attrapent un tissu propre et des flacons de senteur pour le bain. Il versa le contenu des flacons dans l’eau chaude et commença à frotter le bras qui sortait du bassin. 

« Bientôt mon cher, bientôt tu connaitre la jouissance d’une bonne bataille. Tu n’as pas idée du bien que sa fait de plongé l’épée dans le corps de son ennemie et de voir la vie quitté son regard. »Lui dit-elle d’une vois lointaine et rêveuse. 

« Dit moi Ian, as-tu déjà vue quelqu’un mourir ? »Lui demanda-elle en se levant pour qu’il puisse continuer à nettoyer la saleté et le sang séché sur son corps. 

« Non ma Dame » Lui répondit-il toujours un peu troublé par le corps nu de sa Maitresse, même si ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il l’aidait se laver et ne sera surement pas la dernière. 

Cela fait maintenant presque quatre ans qu’il était écuyer de Dame Anya. Elle n’avait à l’époque de dix-sept printemps et était déjà second, ce qui équivalait à déjà diriger une partie des hommes de son régiment. 

Il était le dernier fils d’un cousin du Seigneur de Vivelaville. Etant le dernier née d’une fratrie de cinq il n’avait pas le choix quand à ce qu’il pouvait faire de sa vie. Seul devenir écuyer puis chevalier était une option. 

Quand il rencontra Dame Anya pour la première fois il était très déçu de devoir servir une femme. Il s’était fait à l’idée qu’a l’âge de sept ans il devrait quitter sa famille, il avait passé toutes les étapes pour arriver enfin à la dernière avant de devenir un chevalier. Mais il n’aurait jamais pensait que le Seigneur n’appréciait pas assez son travail pour lui trouver un vrai chevalier à servir. Ce qu’il ne savait pas encore c’est qu’Anya Demonfort était belle et bien un chevalier, adoubé par le Roi de Tourodin lui-même.

Elle était déjà à l’époque pratiquement imbattable à l’épée et au corps à corps. Et c’est justement parce qu’il trouvait qu’il avait du potentiel qu’il l’avait attribué à Anya. 

Il est vrai qu’elle ne prêtait gère à la carrure d’un guerrier. Pas plus haute qu’un mètre soixante, un corps bien féminin et un visage angélique aux yeux whisky entouré de boucle châtain. 

Elle avait plus l’allure d’une gente Dame qui c’est déguisé pour faire rire les jeunes enfants de la cour.

Mais il ne dit rien par peur, son père lui avait martelé de ne rien faire pour énerver le Seigneur. Et s’il avait décidé de le mettre avec une femme il lui prouverait qu’il était le meilleur et peut-être lui changerait-il d’affectation. 

Les premiers jours ce passèrent sans accros, il s’occupait de sa chambre, de son linge, de ses repas et la suivait un peu partout dans le campement de l’époque. 

Ils étaient en pleine préparation pour le siège de Main-les-oubliettes, et devait préparer toutes les stratégies pour les batailles à venir. 

Au début il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dame Anya participé aux conseils de guerres avec tous les autres officiers et n’étant qu’un écuyer il ne pouvait entrer dans la tente. 

Un jour qu’il attendait devant l’entrer un des autres écuyers l’approcha. 

« T’es le nouvel écuyer de Dame Anya ? » Lui demanda-t-il

« Oui » Lui répondit Ian sèchement près à ce faire moqué. 

« Wow, tu devais être vraiment bon en tant que page. » exclama-t-il avec admiration. 

Ian le regarda les sourcils levé ne comprenant pas ce qui se passé. 

« Tu n’as jamais entendu parler d’elle avant ? » Lui demanda-t-il étonné. 

« J’aurais dû ? »Lui répondit-il toujours perplexe. 

« Bien sûr ! C’est le second du Seigneur ! »Lui expliqua-t-il tout excité « Il est dit qu’elle récupéra toute l’armée après le Seigneur. » Armée qu’elle récupéra 2 ans plus tard à la mortéte celui-ci « Et elle a était adoubé par le Roi lui-même ! Personne ici, pas même le Seigneur n’a eu cette honneur »

Ian était bouche bée. Ce n’est pas possible pensa-t-il. Comment une femme pouvait avait être chevalier, second, et adoubé par le Roi.

Comment était-ce possible ? 

« La bataille commence demain, les autres écuyers et moi allons généralement sur la colline la plus proche pour regarder la bataille. Viens avec nous tu verras de tes propres yeux. » Lui dit-il avant de repartir vaquer à ses autres taches. 

Et il vu.

  
Une tempête, un ouragan, un vent, elle valsait entre les assaillants qui tombaient comme des mouches sur son passage. Mais le plus choquant c’est le rire qu’ils pouvaient entendre même de leur position. Un rire féminin et joyeux qui n’avait pas place sur un champ de bataille.

Et comme elle avait commencé, la bataille se termina au bout de trente minutes avec une victoire facile. 

Depuis ce jour il ne remit plus en doute les capacités de sa maitresse. Il en avait même peur pendant des semaines, comment pouvait-on prendre autant plaisir à massacrer des gens. 

Mais elle commença à l’entrainer à l’art du combat, que ce soit physique ou tactique. Et il apprit plus en deux mois qu’il en apprit durant toute sa période de page. 

Elle était la meilleur. 

Il sortit de ses rêveries quand elle secoua la main devant ses yeux. 

« Quelques-uns, mes de loin » répondit-il à sa question. 

« hmm » elle le regarda pensive tout en sortant du bain. 

Il attrapa un tissu pour l’aider à ce sécher.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec moi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en ce dirigeant vers sa malle pour choisir les vêtements qu’elle allait porter pour le banquet qui n’allait pas manquer d’y avoir pour fêter leur victoire.   
Elle attrapa un dessous, une maille plus légère, un pantalon en cuir et une tunique faite du même cuire avec le blason des Demonfort brodé sur le flanc droit de la tunique.

« Presque Quatre ans ma Dame » Lui répondit-il en lui versant un nouveau vers d’hydromel. 

« La prochaine bataille tu viendras avec moi, et si tu t’en sors vivant, on fera de toi un chevalier a part entier » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire totalement différent de celui qu’elle porte généralement sur le champ de bataille. 

En la regardant à cet instant on ne devinerait jamais le monstre sanguinaire qu’elle pouvait être. Elle avait l’air douce et bienveillante. 

« Ce sera un honneur ma Dame » lui répondit-il en lui tendant le verre, qu’elle prit et bu d’une traite. 

« Allez ! Allons fêter cette victoire ! » Elle attrapa la tête ensanglanté, la sortie du tissu ou elle était et la mit dans un panier en osier qu’elle tandis à Ian « Tiens moi ça ! »

Ils sortirent de la tente et ce dirigèrent vers le banquet qui avait déjà commencé plus loin. 

Tout le monde commença à scander le nom d’Anya quand elle les approcha, les gobelets d’alcool en l’air. 

Elle en attrapa un et le bu en entier avant de tapoté l’épaule de l’homme à qui elle l’avait pris. 

Tous s’exclamèrent de joie et tapèrent du point sur la table pour faire le plus de bruit possible. 

Elle se dirigea au centre tandis la main vers Ian pour récupérer le panier contenant la tête et le posa au milieu de la longue table du banquet. Elle prit un verre de vin, bu une gorgé avant de le vider sur la tête.

« Santé Sir Navarre, pour avoir cru que vous pouviez vous frotter à moi et mes hommes ! » Exclama-t-elle avant d’attraper un nouveau verre qu’elle souleva « Et vous mes amis, je suis fière de vous ! Vous vous êtes bien battu et cela s’est vu aujourd’hui. Nous n’avons jamais eu si peu de perte dans nos troupes. Et vous qui êtes encore la aujourd’hui faite la fierté de votre Roi et de vos familles. Aujourd’hui nous avons perdu de vaillant camarade et nous célébrerons encore plus fort à leurs mémoires. »

Tout le monde l’acclama.

« Maintenant festoyer mes amis la nuit est encore jeune ! Demain est un autre jour » 

Elle chercha son second et le rejoins un peu plus loin, il était assis avec une femme à moitié nu sur ses genoux entrain de lui raconter tous ses exploits de guerre tout en la déshabillant petit à petit. 

La jeune femme vacillait entre plaisir à être remarquer par un beau chevalier et peur par les horreurs qu’il lui racontait. 

« Aaron je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit les meilleurs anecdote à raconter à une jeune femme que tu veux mettre dans ta couche. » Lui dit-elle en tendant la main vers la jeune fille, qui l’a pris rapidement en se levant. 

Anya la tira vers elle et lui posa une main sur le visage et s’approcha d’elle, visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

« Dit moi ma belle, que fais tu dans un campement de rustre comme mes hommes ? C’est loin d’être un lieu approprier pour une jeune demoiselle » Lui susurra-t-elle. 

Aaron les regarda un sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa un peinte et commença à la boire en les regardant interagir. 

La jeune fille baissa le regard et répondit en chuchotant.   
« Je suis avec votre armé depuis la bataille du Conflans. »

« Oh, pourquoi donc ? » Lui demanda Anya tout en étudiant les parties toujours visible de son corps, suivant les courbes avec la main qui ne la tenait pas par le flan pour la garder au plus près.

« Mon père est mort lors de la bataille, et je n’avais nul part ou rester. » Continua-t-elle en chuchotant. 

Anya ce retourna vers Aaron « On a fait quoi des gens du Conflans ? » la main un peu plus ferme sur le flan de la fille. 

« On était pressé on est directement allée rejoindre la bataille des trois ponts » lui rappela-t-il. 

« Oh » elle se retourna vers la jeune fille qui commençait à trembler de peur « Ton village a eu énormément de chance, tu dois te douter avec le temps que tu as passé avec nous que ce n’est pas du tout notre méthode de travail »

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête trop effrayé pour répondre à voix haute.

Anya repris les caresse là où elle les avait interrompu, elle ce détendit un peu. « Et quel est ton petit nom ? »

« Marise »

Anya lui attrapa le visage un peu plus violement et lui releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux « Et dit moi Marise, que fait tu parmi les personnes qui ont massacré votre armés et tuer ton père ? » Lui demanda-t-elle le ton froid. 

Marise commença à trembler et pleurer. Cela faisait maintenant plus d’un mois qu’elle était avec eux et connaissait parfaitement leurs méthodes loin d’être chevalière. Elle savait qu’en restant avec eux elle risquait sa vie tous les jours, mais elle n’avait pas d’autre choix, c’était ça ou mourir de faim dans son village ou pire tuer parce que sa famille était loin d’être apprécié. 

« Mon père, il ne voulait pas se battre contre vous ma Dame. Il disait a tout le monde que la meilleur façon de survivre à votre passage était de ce soumettre et se proclamé vaincu. Mais le seigneur ne voulait pas l’écouter. Il le condamna et l’obligea a ce battre contre vous. Il ne me restait plus rien à la mort de ce dernier et on était déjà pointé comme traitre donc j’ai décidé qu’a moindre mal je préférai rester avec vous. » Lui raconta-t-elle toujours effrayait pas la main qui la maintenait. 

Anya la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelque temps en gardant le silence. Elle la senti trembler de peur dans ses bras mais ne vie que la vérité dans ses yeux.   
Elle relâcha un peu la prise qu’elle avait sur le visage de la fille et caressa sa joue, puis son coup et ses épaules. Elle poursuivie sa caresse jusqu’au sein de la jeune fille qu’elle prit dans sa main. 

« Je te crois » lui dit-elle avec une voix plus douce, les yeux toujours sur la main qui caressait le sein de Marise « mais si tu n’essayes ne serait-ce qu’un petit truc tu mourras de la manière la plus tortueuse que ton cerveau ne saurait imaginer »

Elle releva le regard vers la jeune fille et lui dit d’une voix ferme « est-ce bien compris ? »

Marise secoua vigoureusement la tête « Oui, oui ma Dame »

Anya repris ses caresses « Parfait » lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne fit rien pour la rassurer. 

Elle la lâcha pour passer la main autour de sa taille et se retourna vers Aaron. « Tu viens ? » et avança vers sa tente avec la jeune fille.   
Il se leva pris deux pichet de vin et les suivie pour une soirée qui s’annonçait très mouvementé. 


End file.
